KeVi love love and love
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Happy birthday...esha..love u...u asked for this so here it is..many many happy returns of the day...


**A/n- This is small os for esha on her b'day...she kindly requested me to write a kevi os on her b'day..**

**Happy birthday dear...may god always bless u...keep loving kevi.. **

**So here we go...its really very small...*no offence***

**Story-**

**Kevi are now couples...and are soon going to be married...**

**This os depictes how kevi's life gifted them this special bandhan...**

**One morning in bureau...**

**Only kevi were present...**

Kevin- Purvi...mujhe yakeen hi nahi ho raha ki hamare shaadi ho rahi hai...!

Purvi- kyu?

Kevin- Tumhe yaad hai jab mai naya naya cid mai aaya tha..tu

**...Flashback...**

**7 months before...when kevin entered cid...**

**(Imagine that bus hijak episode...)**

**After case was solved...in the bureau...**

ACP- Welcome kevin to CID...

Kevin- Thank u sir...sir mai aapko koi bhi shikayat ka muka nahi dunga...

ACP- Vo tu tumne aaj k case mai bata hi diya...Good work kevin keep going...

Purvi thinking- huh! Aai hue ek din nahi hua aur sir ko impress karne mai lag gaye...

**In the evening...**

**Outside bureau...**

**Purvi was going to her car when someone called her...**

Kevin- Purviiii...

Purvi(irritatedly)-Boliyeh sir...

Kevin- tum mujhe sir kyu bola rahi ho...

Purvi raised her eyebrow..questioning him...

Kevin- Nahi..me..ra matlab ki ab tu hum bureau k bahar hai...and hum friends bhi hai...

Purvi- Excuse me hum friends kab bane...?

Kevin- Nahi banne tu abhi ban jaate hai...friends...(He forwarded his hand...)

Purvi(un-interestedly)-Ya ok!

(And she started going when he again stopped her..)

Kevin- Aree kaha ja rahi ho...?

Purvi- Obviously ghar ja rahi ho aur kaha jaungi...?

Kevin(bit her tongue..)-Sorry! Bye...(And he went from there...)

**Here purvi was shaking her head in disbelief...**

**She sat in the car...and tried to start it...no matter how many times she tried but all was vein...she got down and kicked her car...**

Purvi-Ouch! Yeh bekar gatiya car...kabhi nahi chalti...huh! Ab kya karo...yaha tu koi taxi bhi nahi dekrahi...sir se lift le lete ho...nahi nahi...mai unse lift nahi laungi...

**Kevin who was standing behind her listened everything and said**

Kevin-Kyu?

Purvi turned- S..ir a..ap..vo..mai..me..re ..ca..r v..o

Kevin-Purvi purvi relax...aao mai tumhe chod deta ho...

Purvi- sir but..

Kevin- Chalo bhi...(And he hold her hand and dragged her towards his car..)

Kevin- Betho...(And he opened the car door...)

**But still purvi was standing there...**

Kevin- Ab jaldi betho...time nahi hai...

Purvi(sarcastically)- Sir agar aap mera haath chodenge tabhi tu mai bethongi na..

Kevin realized that he is still holding her hand...so he immediately left her hand...

**Soon both drived to purvi's home...**

**Outside her house...**

**Purvi got down...and turned to kevin..to say thanks...but she saw that...kevin is parking the car...**

Purvi- Yeh kya kar rahe hai...mujhe kya...

(And she moved towards her house when he called her...)

Kevin- Arre purvi ruko mai bhi aa raha ho...

Purvi turned- Aap kaha aa rahe hai...?

Kevin- purvi pehle baar tumhara senior tumhare ghar aaya hai tu coffee tu pilao gihina...chalo...yaha mujhe gorne se kuch nahi hoga

(And he went inside her house...)

Purvi pov- kya zabardaste...hai...huh!

(She also moved inside...)

**Inside the house...**

**Purvi was making coffee when suddenly light went off...**

Purvi- Oh! No light kaise chali gayi...kevin sir aap kaha hai...

Kevin- Mai yahi ho tum darna mat...

Purvi- Sir mujhse zada tu aap darr rahe hai...

Kevin- Na..hi...na..hi m..ai ..k..aha ..dar ...raha ho..purvi purvi kaha ho...

(But there was no response from her...)

Suddenly purvi came behind kevin and shouted..

Purvi- Baho...

**Kevin got scared and he turned and immediately hugged her...**

**Still in hug..**

Kevin- Nahi mujhe mat maro..plz mujhe chod do...

**Meanwhile lights came...but kevi were still in hug..**

Purvi trying to relax him- sir relax light aa gayi hai...(She rubbed her hand in his hair...)

Kevin aparted from...hug...

Kevin- I'm sorry vo tumne mujhe daraya..tu isleyeh I'm sorry...

Purvi- it ok sir...and I should bhi sorry mujhe nahi pata tha ki aapko andhere se itna dar lagta..hai...

Kevin- Vaise ek tarah se accha hi hua...isse bahane hamara first hug ho gaya...

Purvi- What?

Kevin-Oho! Purvi tum hamesha galat hi sochti ho...I mean to say friendly hug..kya tum bhi kya kya sochti ho...?

Purvi- Sir aap ja sakte hai...bohot raat ho gayi hai..good night!

Kevin murmured- Itne bhi kya jaldi hai...

Purvi- aapne kuch kaha...?

Kevin- Nahi...

Purvi- better...ab jao bye!

Kevin- bye!

**And he went...after sometime purvi went to bed...but, as soon as she tried to sleep her hug comed in front of her..eyes...but she finally slept with a cute smile on her face...**

**...Flashback end...**

Purvi- haha! Aapko tu flirt karna bhi nahi aata tha...

Kevin- Ha tu mai kaunsa kar kisse k sath flirt karta tha...

Purvi- Accha ji...tu uss din vo sab kya tha...

**...Flashback 2...**

**With time...kevi's bonding also grew...it was 4 months later...when purvi realized some unknown feelings..when ever she was with kevin...she was unable to name it...**

**One day...everyone was busy when...a bubbly girl entered the bureau...and directly went to kevin..kissed him on his cheeks and hugged him..**

Kevin- Esha tum yaha...kab? Kaise?

Esha- Aapki yaad aai tu mai baag kar aapke paas aa gayi...

Kevin- accha ji kal jab mai phone kar raha tha tab tu othaya nahi...aur ab itna pyar...

(Everyone except purvi was just blankely looking at them...)

Suddenly kevin noticed them and said...

Kevin- Aree sir yeh mere choti behen esha...

Esha- hello sir...

Abhi- hello! Kaise ho tum..?

Esha- sir mai bohot acchi ho...sir if u don't mind kya aaj mai apne bhai ko le jao...

Daya- Ha ha zaroor...

Esha- Thank u soo much...chalo bhaiya...

Kevin- chalo.**..**

**And they both went out of the bureau...as they were moving out..purvi was entering..the bureau..she didn't know that esha is his sister..so seeing them together...she thought..**

Purvi thinking- Yeh kaun hai...aur yeh sir se itna chipak kyu rahi..hai...hogi koi mujhe kya...

(And she went inside...)

**Inside the bureau...**

Nikhil- Hey! Purvi..aaj tu late hogai..!

Purvi- ha vo kuch kaam aa gaya tha...

Nikhil- Anyways u know abhi abhi bureau mai kaun aaya tha...?

Purvi- Kaun?

Nik- Aree kevin sir ki..(And he was cut...)

Purvi- Girlfriend right..mujhe pata tha...huh! Samjte kya hai apne aap ko nik mujhe koi farak nahi...padhta suna tune mujhe koi farak nahi..padhta...vo jisse bhi mile..

Nik- oye! Maine kab kaha ki tujhe farak padhta hai...

Purvi bit her tongue..and ran outside..

Nik- Aree sunte tu ja vo sir he behen hai...(He shouted...but purvi didn't listen...)

**Outside...after 3 hours..**

Purvi pov- Mujhe kyu itna farak padh raha hai...kya ho raha hai mujhe...aur mai pichle 3 gante se sir ko ignore kar rahi hu..kyu...?

Suddenly someone placed his hand on her shoulder...

Kevin- Kyuki tum mujhe pyar karte ho...

Purvi turned- Aap..ya..ha..mai...tu ..bus..aa..ise hi..

Kevin-tum Pyaar karti ho mujhse..

Purvi- Mai...aur aapse pyar..na..hi ..vo tu..aaise..hi..keh diya...mujhe koi farak..nahi padhta...

kevin- Aaccha ji...thik hai..bye...

(And he went away...but turned and shouted..)

Kevin- Pyaar tu mai bhi tumse karta hu...ab ghar jakar acche se so..jana...kyuki I know aaj mai tumhare sapne mai aa kar tumhe sone nahi daunga...love u...haahah!

Purvi stood there like a statue...

**...Flashback end...**

Kevin- Jalan hui thi...! Not bad..

Purvi- Ha tu thik hai...tum mere kevin..vo kisi aur k nahi...and mujhe kya pata tha..ki esha tumhari behen hai...

Kevin- oohhoo...

Purvi-stop it kevin..

**And she was about to go...when kevin hold her hand and pulled her towards himself...due to this sudden act..she landed on his broad chest and they both landed on a couch...**

**Both were lost in each other's eyes..**

**Bg..nusic..**

_**Aww.. Jaane kab hothon pe**_

_**Dil ne rakh di dil ki baatein**_

_**Samjha nahi yeh dil**_

_**Isko hum toh rahe samjhaate (x2)**_

(Both were not in a mood to get out of that...eye-lock..that seemed to soon end up to a lip-lock...)

_**Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke**_

_**Har ek tarqeeb laga ke**_

_**Har nuskhe ko aazma ke**_

_**Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka**_

(Both could feel each others...warm breathe...slowly kevin bend towards her...and she closed her eyes...)

_**Jaane kab hothon pe**_

_**Dil ne rakh di dil ki baatein**_

_**Samjha nahi yeh dil**_

_**Isko hum toh rahe samjhate (x2)**_

_**Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke**_

_**Har ek tarqeeb laga ke**_

_**Har nuskhe ko aazma ke**_

_**Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka..**_

(Kevin removed her hair from her face...she smiled and shivered on his..touch..)

_**Jaane kab meri neend udi**_

_**Soyi soyi raaton mein**_

_**Jaane kab mera haath gaya**_

_**Soneya tere haathon mein, aww.. (x2)**_

_**Chal badhte teri ore**_

_**Main jab bhi kadam uthati hoon**_

_**Jaaun tujh se door door**_

_**Toh paas tere aa jaati hoon**_

_**Maine dekha tujhe bhulaake**_

_**Har ek tarqeeb lagaake**_

_**Har nuskhe ko aazma ke**_

_**Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka**_

_**Hangover teri yaadon ka**_

_**Hangover teri baaton ka**_

(Slowly he picked her lips...and soon...this lip-lock was turned into a passionate one...both were equally reponding to each other...after 10 mins...they both break off to let in some air...and soon they both slept in each others arms...peacefully...expecting a better morning...tomorrow...)

**...End...**

**A/n- happy birthday esha hope I fulfilled ur wish...and lived up to ur expectations...sorry if u didn't like..it...Many many happy returns of the day...hope ur all wishes come true...and u too write amazing story...**

**Kevians...hope u all loved it..**

**I know bohot log mujhse gussa hai coz I have not updated since I long time...but promise...iss week mai...sorry...*puppy eyes***

**Do review..**

**Thanks**

**-Ananya**


End file.
